The Harem Diaries
by fallen-for-another-psychopath
Summary: Written at 2am due to being plagued by visions of Bellamy and the harem going on in his tent coupled by rage of my beloved BAMFs Clarke and Raven both being screwed over by Finn - who decide to say fuck it and proposition Bellamy for a threesome to get their own back. Fluffy FFM. I think tagging as the humour genre pretty much sums up my pathetic attempt at a smutfic :D


**I don't even fucking know what this is really... Probably the most innocent FFM threesome ever between three of my favourite characters in the 100 :D  
**

* * *

When Raven Reyes swarmed into Bellamy Blake's tent one evening, with her usual cocky swagger he knew things would not end well.

"Hey shooter."

He grit his teeth, she had come to regularly use this nickname for him, as if he needed reminding how pathetic he was. Well, he had no time for her crap tonight.

"Get out," he shot back, with his most menacing glare which would usually scare people into submission. Well, most people. He should've known it wouldn't work on her. She smiled like she knew a secret about him that he didn't even know himself.

"But I brought a peace offering," she interjected to step out his tent and drag a tentative-looking blushing Clarke in. He tensed up, it wasn't like Clarke to be nervous, she was pretty much his only worthy adversary, with more influence over him than he would've liked. And he'd be damned if he ever let her know it.

"A peace offering? In the form of the two biggest pains in my ass of the group. What do you want?"

That seemed to wake Clarke up, her blue eyes flashing, "the only two people smart enough to see through your crap Bellamy, more like! This is stupid Raven, let's go." She tugged at Raven's sleeve, who gently shook her off whilst not taking her eyes off Bellamy in the meantime.

Ok now his curiosity was peaked.

"Now now, is this how you treat two ladies in your tent? Clarke tells me you're usually much more accommodating." It didn't escape his notice that Raven shaking off Clarke had led to her hand slipping down to intertwine with Clarke's. His breath hitched. What in the-

"So how about it shooter? Maybe you can redeem yourself and prove you're not a lousy shot after all..." she lingered suggestively, knowing the message had been received.

He stepped closer to the girls. "Last I heard you two were pining over spacewalker so why aren't you out there bothering him?" he figured he'd give them one more chance to back out.

To his delight, it was Clarke who replied, her former confidence returning, as Raven momentarily hesitated. "Finn screwed us both over. Literally."

"So this is a revenge-fuck?"

She rolled her eyes, "what's it to you Bellamy, last I heard you weren't too picky about why or who you got naked with." "As i-" Just as their conversation started heating to an argument like it always did with Clarke - Raven interrupted by kissing her. He lost train of his thoughts and watched as they tugged on each other's lips gently. They had this intimate look, Raven brushing back Clarke's hair soothingly and he wanted to too. They broke off, Clarke not the only one blushing anymore. "You guys talk too much," Raven smiled.

He strode over and kissed Raven first because it was easier. She wasn't part of the elite circle whom he had despised on the Ark; she didn't make his nerves falter and heart pound like it did for- scratch that last thought, he mused as Raven's head went lower.

* * *

Clarke watched as Raven bent down, doing things she'd heard about but pretty much never had the courage to do, or anyone she liked enough to bother to try really. She revelled in Raven's self-assurance and confidence, how Bellamy was becoming unravelled before her and she wanted to join.

She started by kissing his neck from the side, nipping and moving her lips around til she heard any reaction, which happened somewhere around sucking on his collar bone. She brought her eyes up to glance at his face only to find his eyes on her. There was something about his gaze, and its hard intensity, that always made her have to look away. But she drew strength from Raven and held it, taking off her top. She watched as Bellamy's eyes trailed down to her chest - which was definitely not lacking, if she did say so herself.

Bellamy wasn't a screamer, he was all but biting the insides of his mouth to supress moans and groans. Unlike Raven, who squealed and laughed when Bellamy sat up and playfully shoved Raven down on the bed, "your turn now," he said smiling. "I have this hunch, now correct me if I'm wrong, that you like it rough."

She gave a lop-sided grin in return, "and make it easier for you to find out? How about you keep doing different stuff and I'll tell you if it sucks."

"Hah, I don't have all day Reyes, if you dont have an orgasm in 10 minutes I'm fucking leaving this tent."

"Yes, words! Keep it coming." Raven exclaimed.

"I do have a watch," Clarke interjected. "Oh keep talking dirty to me Clarke," Raven replied, causing them both to lapse into giggles, whilst Bellamy shook his head, half-smiling in bemusement.

So she and Bellamy set off, trailing off random obscenities, with her tongue on top, lightly flicking and biting, and Bellamy below, with his hands. When his hands started picking up speed, and Raven responded, Clarke became more vigorous too - in rubbing her nipples and biting into her shoulder. It took a few more threats to get her to climax. And laughingly, they even had to cover her mouth at one point to muffle the sounds, reminding her that there were no walls.

Raven caught her breath back and before Clarke knew it, they turned to her. Bellamy reached his hands back across her hair, undoing the practical plait she always kept during the day, and rearranging her curls to the forefront of her face, lingering a bit longer than was necessary.

She didn't realise she was fiddling with her dad's watch until Bellamy took her hands, "relax, Clarke," he smiled and kissed her cheek. Oh sure, relax... That was easy for her, she thought. Bellamy was being surprisingly gentle, she supposed her nervousness was that pathetically transparent. She didn't know why she started when Raven's head dropped below - but she did. It didn't go unnoticed by Bellamy, very few things did. "What's the matter Princess? Thought you were used to everyone being below you," he said mockingly. Maybe she overreacted and took his joke out of proportion, or maybe he meant it maliciously, all she knew was that her temper flared and she forgot her hesitations. She pushed Bellamy down, grabbed onto his hair and guided his head below. "You need to put your tongue to better use."

"As you wish, princess."

* * *

"Daym, go Clarke!" Raven cheered. She was proud of beautiful, strong and confident Clarke coming out. And the way she put Bellamy in his place. She didn't know it but she was probably the only person he listened to, or at least, seriously considered. Raven wasn't stupid, she knew there was something between these two but without her as a catalyst or support it may not have come to anything. Plus, they were having fun. Though that pleasure right now seemed to belong to Clarke, who was coming off on the high. She laughed after and kissed Bellamy, the idiot who was fighting hard to stop his smiles. Raven wondered if any of them thought their first kiss would be with Clarke's cum in their mouths...

* * *

Tbc... Or not... ;)


End file.
